1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to concrete blocks used for constructing readily and inexpensively walls for buildings and the like, and more particularly to a set of concrete blocks that can interlock with each other.
2. Description of Related Art
A concrete block also called cement block and foundation block is usually a large rectangular brick used in construction.
A standard cement block is rectangular in shape and has 2-4 cores with a solid web transversing between cores although two cores are the most common configuration. The standard width of said rectangular block being 7 and ⅝ inches. The standard length of said rectangular block being 15 and ⅝ inches.
When rectangular cement blocks of the prior art are used to fabricate walls, the shape of the wall is essentially a straight linear wall with a vertical surface is created. Thus, water easily gets into the joints where one block connects with the other.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacy of the prior art and provides improved concrete blocks which can let water run down along the slanted front surface of the wall and thus preventing water from getting into the joints where one block connects with the other.
The male side of the block has a vertical keyway to allow concrete grout in—to encapsulate the entire block creating a seal.
In addition, when rectangular cement blocks of the prior art are used to fabricate walls, sometimes, the corners of the rectangular shaped cement blocks need to be cut in order to match the desired angle or for different purposes. This technique is time consuming and requires a skilled mason to cut each and every block at the desired angle. It is well known that structures utilizing masonry techniques have become increasingly costly.
The fins have a large cut out to allow concrete grout through and allow for strong support.
Therefore, it is another object of this invention to provide a set of improved concrete blocks that overcomes the need of costly masonry techniques and can also prevent water from running into joints between blocks.
Moreover, properly aligning concrete blocks to build a wall is time consuming. The present invention also features a set of interlocking concrete blocks which can interlock with each other vertically and horizontally, allowing a concrete wall to be easily and quickly constructed.